


Soul Food

by Musichowler



Category: Avengers, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, First Meeting, Meet-Cute, and second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musichowler/pseuds/Musichowler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve just wants to help. Darcy just wants a snack. They meet in the middle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Food

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU. The first words your soulmate will speak to you are on your skin in black. They fade to pale grey if the soulmate dies.

Most people, on being asked about Captain America, will smile and make a somewhat obvious comment. When asked, they will tell you about how noble, brave, nice true etc the man is. Some will comment on his jawline, some on his Dorito shape. Most people will talk a lot, but say very little. Most people do not know Steve Rogers. Those who do, will tell you he is sarcastic, witty, funny, a stick in the mud, a good leader, or that he likes chicken fries depending on who you ask. What they wont tell you is that Steve Rogers, the Brooklyn boy, is a complete softie with a thing for small animals. This is the story of how he found his soulmate.

Most people, when asked about Darcy Lewis, will smile and say that she is kinda different. They will tell you about her love of her iPod, her red lipstick, or her shape. Darcy Lewis is a study in contrasts. She is well built, with a form most men are kinda stupid over if they get to see it. She is feisty, but very very kind, as anyone who becomes one of "her" people will tell you. She wears big sweaters, scarves and hats, and almost singlehandedly kept Jane Foster alive for several months before, during and after the "Thor Incident", as it is refered to. The only way she was able to do that was by being damn good at scheduling, and coaxing, and outright ordering people around when necessary. So those who know her will tell you that she is kind, smart, funny, slightly bossy, and ridiculously organized despite her casual appearance. This is the story of how she found her soulmate.

********

It was pissing rain. Cold, wet and darker then usual. Nasty all the way around. Steve had not wanted to be out in it, but had been unable to stomach the idea of being mushed into a bus or subway car. There were no taxis available when he needed one, so he had walked back toward the tower. He hoped the little shindig Stark was throwing was over by the time he got back. He just didn't want to deal with people today. On the way home, he happened across a box in the mouth of an alley, a rain soaked and soggy box with a small black kitten stuck inside it. The kitten was drenched, and decidedly unhappy with its situation when Steve's large, warm hand scooped it from the pile of damp towels it was perched on within said box. He cradled it against his chest, tucking it inside his jacket, and the kitten, not one to look the proverbial gift horse in the mouth, snuggled in and began to purr. Having secured the small creature as best he was able, Steve resumed his trek to the tower, at a somewhat more elevated pace then before. At least he had something to occupy his time a bit now.

Since he had known what it meant, Steve had been...concerned about his soulmark. Steve had wanted a cat (or a dog, but mostly a cat) for as long as he could remember. When he was young, he had been allergic to practically everything under the sun, so a pet had been right out. Bucky had been encouraging, telling him that perhaps he would grow out of the allergy, and be able to own a pet when he was older. This had of course not been the case, and when Bucky had gotten his papers telling him he was being shipped out, Steve had felt like he was going to drown in loneliness. Then he had gotten caught up with Dr. Erskine and been given the chance to enter the army, received the serum, and after the "song and dance" part of his career as Captain America, had actually been fighting in the European Theatre. There had never been time to see what having a pet would be like. And was it really a good idea, with his mark being what it was?

Upon his defrosting, he had been surprised to see the words that traced over the point of his right hip and across his pelvis had remained strong and dark. It was a comfort to know that his soulmate was still alive. But after several years in this brave new world, he still had not found her, and he was starting to loose hope. Bucky was back, and he and Tony had been able to work out a relative peace between them, so he was still living in the tower. Bucky however, had met his own soulmate, and the two of them were rather involved. They were both protective and supportive, but being around the two was enough to give Steve cavities. Bleah. So, on days when there was no Avenging to do, Steve tended to walk. Which brings us to the point in time where he had gotten back to the tower and was in the communal kitchen, looking for something to feed the kitten. He absently set the small animal on the counter and opened the fridge to look for milk. Milk was something cats liked, right? Now where was it? If Barton had drank it all again he was gonna do something unpleasant.

****

Darcy Lewis had wondered about her soulmark from the time she knew what it meant. It had been a source of deep worry for her and ensured that she had WAY too many waitressing jobs. The possible snark in the words made her wonder if she was not good enough or if it was something else. This lasted until she was 19, when she decided that she was not interested enough in being someone elses "other half" to let it affect her life choices. She would be who she was, reguardless. She had applied to and gotten into Culver on a scholarship, and the internship with Dr Foster had been what saved her from loosing said scholarship. Then, after the "Thor incident" she had not had the heart to leave Jane behind. So she had been able to travel to Norway, and then to England with a stop in France. All in all, she was seeing much more of the world then she had thought she would be able to see. It wasn't until after the dark elf debacle in England (and really, she was gonna have to write to Keebler) that Tony Stark had made Jane an offer she couldn't refuse, and they had moved to New York.

Darcy loved New York. It had all the many nationalities of food one could want, with interesting places and people abounding. The fact that they were able to stay in Tony Stark's actual facts penile tower was just a huge bonus. The day after they had arrived had been a flurry of unpacking, arranging, re-calibrating and a lot of "no Darcy it needs to be THERE" from Jane. She hadn't met any of the Avengers yet except for Thor and Iron Man. Oh well. There was going to be a party and Tony said he would introduce her and Jane to everyone then. It was casual-just drinks and snacks, but Darcy had worn her good jeans and a top that allowed her shape to show a bit. Everything had been fine until Hawkeye, whom she had discovered she recognized from the "Thor Incident" and would later cover in penis themed glitter in retaliation, had tricked her into eating patte and then told her it was a special kind made with cat liver.

Darcy loved animals, so she had promptly tased him and excused herself to throw up. Afterwards, she brushed and rinsed her mouth before deciding to check the communal kitchen, which she had seen on the flash tour they had been given when they arrived. Tony had to have something normal there, right? Maybe she would find some chocolate. She walked into the kitchen in her stocking feet, having removed her heels for comfort, and stopped short. There was a kitten on the counter. Why was there a kitten on the counter?

Said kitten had been inspecting the large pot that was on the stove. There was no heat, but someone had obviously not finished putting things away. As Darcy watched, the kitten, being a kitten, hopped into the pot. Then Darcy heard the muttering and turned her eyes to the fridge. There was a VERY nice example of a male backside sticking out. Darcy took a few moments to admire this example of male beauty. 

She glanced back at the stove and the lines from an old commercial flitted through her head. She suddenly couldn't hold back the laughter anymore. It was just too ridiculous. The owner of the rump, a tall, really good looking blond in a nearly transparent t-shirt and wet hair, straightened when she laughed and looked toward her, one eyebrow raised in question. She gestured toward the cat in the pot.

"Cat, its whats for dinner," and promptly disolved in giggles. The blonds eyes had widened and he had squawked when he saw the where the kitten was, but when she spoke, his eyes turned back to hers. He grinned back at her, a sweet, utterly boyish grin that made her heart jump a little in her chest.

"Can I order something else?" His eyes shone even more as Darcy choked on air, gaping at him.

"Oh my Thor! I thought you were gonna be a complete asshole!" Blonde hottie winced slightly.

"Only to Stark and Hydra. Promise." He looked so earnest. She smiled and stepped forward.

"I'm Darcy. Darcy Lewis. I work for Jane Foster and tased Thor. I think you owe me an apology. I take payment in kisses," Darcy grinned up at him. He smiled back.

"That a fact? Im Steve Rogers." He leaned down and brushed his lips lightly across hers. It was gentle, sweet and only made her want more. "How much do I owe you?" His voice had dropped to a low rumble that made Darcy want to drag him home with her and do unspeakable things to him.

"How about you start making payments, and Ill let you know." Her own voice low and husky, Darcy fisted her hands in his t-shirt and pulled him in again. His arms were warm and solid as they came around her back and waist, pulling her against a wonderfully firm chest. Mmm. She leaned in a little more.

"Lewis? What the hell?" Stark sounded shocked. "Cap?!? What are you... Are you planning on defiling my kitchen!?! Only Pepper's allowed to do that!"

Steve and Darcy broke the kiss to look at Tony. As one, they both said, "Its just dinner prep," and turned back into the kiss, muffling their laughter against each others lips. Tony for once, had nothing to say. He looked at the cat on the stove, which had happily started licking the butter, to the new intern who was swapping spit with Captain America. Shaking his head, he left. Some things were too weird, even for him.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time venturing out into Marvels fanfiction, so please be gentle. I have, however, been an avid reader for ages. Please let me know what you all think.


End file.
